TBF: Book 1: The Beginnings of a Friendship
by etyberz
Summary: What if it was meant to be? Powers from long ago stir. Ancient enemies and new villains awaken as the balance of power begins shifting. A destiny from long ago re-emerges. Do children hold the keys to the future? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Kim Possible and company. I only receive the satisfaction of telling a story.

**Book 1: The Beginnings of a Friendship**

**Etyberz**

**Chapter 1**

**Something New, Something Old**

The grass is a vibrant green as summer comes to a close in Middleton Colorado. A red car drives by a pre-school with large letter blocks stacked on the building. In front of the building, a little girl with red hair, freckles, and a mint green dress stands by her mother and father.

"Ooh, I felt my baby sister kick" she says, clapping her hands.

"Now Kim, remember it might be a baby brother," her mother replies as she rubs her stomach.

"It might be two" the father jokes as he grabs his wife's shoulder.

"Don't even joke." The wife looks at him grabbing his hand.

Kim hugs her mother's leg and begins to pout. "Mommy, I want to stay you and daddy and my baby sister."

"Now Kimmie-cub, if you did that, you'd miss out on your first day of pre-school." The father gets down on one knee to look Kim in the eye.

"Maybe I don't want to go." Kim crosses her arms.

"Kimmie, we know your first day might seem a little scary." The mother says.

"But, as soon as you make a friend, you'll see what a super time you're in for," The father continues.

Kim looks down, her face dropping. "What if I can't make a friend?"

"Kimmie-cub, there is something you must never forget."

"Always say 'please' and 'thank you'?"

"Yes that, but I also you want you to remember that anything is possible for a Possible."

Suddenly a group of three boys runs by while the family waits for them to pass.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." The father stands back up and escorts Kim into the school.

When Kim went to her room, a lady with green shirt and olive blouse was standing by the door.

"What's your name?" asked the lady?

"I'm Kim." Kim looked down at her feet shyly.

"Well Kim, I'm your teacher, Ms Carry. We are going to have a fun year in Pre-K."

"Really?" Kim looked back up, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes. You will make new friends and learn cool things. Now why don't you find a spot on the floor while your other classmates come in?" Ms. Carry said as she turned to a boy who was walking toward them.

"Ok." Kim went inside the room and sat a few feet from the group she saw earlier.

Soon several more kids came in and sat down. Finally, Ms. Carry came in and had everyone say their names, and then started a lesson on animals and numbers. As Kim was playing with the number blocks, following Ms. Carry's instructions, she looked around the room. _Who will be my friend? There are so many kids, how do I know who is nice? _

Kim's thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Carry announced that it was time for a class picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the group picture, Ms. Carry had everyone get ready for naptime. Kim got her mat and laid it on the floor. _I haven't made a friend._

She looked around the room to see kids grouping up their mats. She noticed a blonde haired boy with a red shirt and blue shorts putting his mat down by himself.

_Hey, he has freckles too! He is also alone. Maybe he will be my friend. _

Kim moved her mat so she could see the blonde-haired boy and lay down. _I'll ask him to be my friend at playtime_. As the thought came to a close, so did Kim's consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While most of the class slumbered away, the certain blonde-haired boy whispered to his 'friend' Rufus.

"I'm going to make a new friend today Rufus. Who should it be? Everyone else seems to have a friend except for that girl with the red hair. She has freckles too. I'll ask her to be my friend after naptime." _She looks familiar. Do I know her from somewhere? Doesn't matter though._

A low grumble pierced his thoughts. "Are you getting hungry too Rufus? Maybe we can eat after naptime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After naptime, Ms. Carry lined everyone at the door to go outside. As the kids were walking out the door, the blonde boy walked up to Ms. Carry.

"Ms. Carry, can I have a few of my animal crackers? I'm really hungry."

"Can you wait for lunch, it's right after playtime."

"I'm really really hungry though." And to prove his point, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Wow, you are hungry. Ok, you can have a few." Ms Carry said as she got his snack from his lunch box and handed it to him.

"Thank you Ms. Carry." Ron said right before he devoured the crackers.

"Ok, now head outside and play with your classmates." Ms Carry said, putting back his lunch box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While hungry was being fed, Kim had found a ball in the playground.

_Where is the blonde boy?_ She scanned the playground, looking for him. _Where's Ms. Carry? Maybe he is with her. I'll just play with this ball. I'll ask if he wants to play catch when he comes out._

Kim began bouncing and chasing the ball around the playground. The ball bounced over to a tree where the group of boys she had seen earlier was standing. As she picked up the ball, the largest of the three snatched it from her.

" Huh? Hey! Give it! It was my turn."

The boys began passing the ball to each other.

"Oh, It was your turn! We had no idea, here." The large boy offered the ball to her when it was passed back to him.

"Thanks." Kim reaches out to the ball.

"Psych!" The boy pulls the ball away and the group forms a wall around Kim.

"Leave her alone!"

Kim and the boys looked over to see the blonde boy walking towards them.

"It's her turn. Taking turns is the basic foundation of pre-school," the boy paced between the group, "The jungle law of daycare is behind us. We have structure. We have rules…"

The boy who had taken dropped it.

"Get him!" He shouted as he and his friends knocked Kim to the ground and chased the boy.

Kim got up and looked to where the boys were running. _I didn't get to ask him to be my friend. Thos bullies scared my friend away. _Kim watched angrily as the boys had surrounded the blonde haired boy.

"I'm warning you, I have an imaginary friend. He's huge," Ron said as he was backing into a corner. "Rufus!"

"Hey bullies!" Kim shouted as she walked up to the group. She jump-kicked the leader of the group in the stomach and pushed him down. One of the other boys was going to punch Kim when the blonde boy grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"Leave her alone!"

The third boy moved to punch the blonde boy, but found himself falling back as a fist connected with his stomach.

"And you leave him alone!" Kim shouted as she retracted her fist.

The first two boys got up and ran away while third boy attempted to crawl away. The blonde boy walked over to where the ball dropped and picked it up.

"Did that one kid try crawling away?" He handed the ball to Kim.

"Your weird, but I like you." Kim took the ball and put it down between them.

"Do you want to be my friend?" They said in unison.

After calming down from giggling after realizing they asked the same question, the blonde boy reached his hand out.

"I'll be your friend if you'll be mine."

"Ok new friend, my name is Kim. Kim Possible," Kim said taking the hand.

"My name is Ron Stoppable. Do you want to play catch?" Ron shook her hand and then grabbed the ball.

"Sure, let's go over there." Kim pointed to an open spot and they walked over there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far across the sea, in the land of the rising sun, two men sat on the peak of a mountain. The elder of the two was lightly tan, had severe wrinkles and snow-white hair. He wore a blue robe with a gold trim and belt. His partner had a lighter complexion, fairly smooth skin, and his hair was just starting to grey. He wore a rose red gi with a black belt.

They sat cross-legged in the chill of the night and under the light of the stars. The only motion around them was the slight breeze that animated their clothing. Their breath was the only sign that they were alive.

(Akauri-san it is time to end the meditation. You have mastered the physical portion of it. The next lesson will begin the mental,) the man in blue said as he opened his eyes.

(You mean this wasn't the mental part Sensei?) Akarui Kasai opened his eyes, looking perplexed.

Sensei chuckled.

(No Akarui-san, you still have much to learn. This…) Sensei was interrupted as he spasmed and fell prone.

Akarui looked over at Sensei when he felt a shiver run through his body and his muscles began twitching. As suddenly as it came, the spasms and twitches left. Sensei stood up and looked east.

(It is beginning again) Sensei whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

(What's beginning again?) Akarui asked, as he got closer to Sensei.

Sensei ignored his question momentarily as he regained his breath. Looking back at Akarui, he grabbed him and brought his mouth Akarui's ear.

(The Balancing Force has returned.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Thank you for reading. I will try to keep this as updated as possible -**(how many times has that been used.)

Until Next Time

**-ETyberz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Kim Possible and company. I only receive the satisfaction of telling a story.

**Book 1: The Beginnings of a Friendship**

**Etyberz**

**Chapter 2**

**Dominos**

A large, black door opens to a dark spacious office. A tall oriental man proceeds into the room, closing the door behind him. He takes a sip from the glass he is carrying. His hands shake violently. Walking over to the only furniture in the room, he puts the glass down on the corporate desk. He picks up the phone and punches some numbers in. While the phone rings, he turns to the large window behind the desk. Hong Kong's lights barely illuminate the man as he scrutinizes the city from above. The ringing stops as someone picks up on the other line.

(Hello)

(The Monkey's Ear) the man replies, turning back to his dark office.

(Please wait while I isolate myself sir.)

The man waits for a few seconds, using the time to finish off the contents in his glass.

(Master, I am alone. How can I be of service?)

(The monkey master has made his presence known. Our opportunity has finally come. Begin assembling the order. Vengeance and power will finally be ours.)

(At once master.)

The line goes dead and the man puts the phone down, turning to look at the city once more.

(We will have our victory.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Japanese men walk down the mountain, the stars illuminating their path.

(What is this balancing force Sensei?)

(I cannot tell you much Akarui-san. When you become master of the school, you will have the opportunity to read the prophecy, but to read it one must be able to meditate.)

(At least I have the physical part down, now I just need to learn how to empty my mind.)

(Wrong you are Akarui-san.) Sensei stops and turns to the valley beside them.

(True meditation is not emptying your mind for that is what the common people do. True warriors focus their minds to the point where it seems emptied, but truly they see everything at once. Look at this valley. We cannot see all of it from our vantage point, but if we focus on one aspect of it, we can learn to see all of it.)

Akarui turns to Sensei, looking perplexed.

(How is that possible?)

(It is possible, and it goes against what you may know, but once you move past that barrier and also experience it, then you will have achieved mastery.) Sensei turns back to the path and continues walking.

So focused on trying to see the entire valley, Akarui turns to see Sensei farther away. He runs to Sensei, falling in step with him.

(Does this force linked with the monkey prophecies?)

(Yes. Mystical monkey powers are inexplicably linked to this force. When we look into the origin of the powers, the force is glimpsed.)

(How have I studied the prophecies but not seen this force then?)

(Because the force's true extent is hidden from those who don't know it exists, and you grew bored with the texts that link them together.)

(Oh.)

The two men approach a chasm with a long wooden bridge spanning it. Sensei stops once more and turns to Akarui.

(As my successor, you have been permitted to know of the existence of the force. When you succeed me, go to the mountain we meditated on and look to the east. Meditate there, and more prophecies will be revealed to you.) Sensei turns back to the bridge. (But until then, we must prepare for a journey. The monkey master's presence has been unveiled, and that means the temples of the monkey monks will soon be revealed.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy daddy! I made a friend!" Kim shouts as she runs out of the school into her father open arms.

James picks up Kim and turns to the parking lot.

"See what did I tell you, anything's possible for a Possible. So what's your friend's name?"

"His name is Ron, and he has blonde hair and he has freckleslikemeandheisweirdandnice and he…"

"Whoa, slow down there Kimmie-cub. What did I tell you about talking to fast?"

"Talking is so that other can understand you. If I talk to fast, others don't know what I am saying. But Ron is so nice!" Kim bounces in her father's arms.

"He sounds nice." James puts Kim down as he unlocks the car. "Maybe when I meet him and his parents, you guys can play together outside of pre-K."

"Oooo, there he is now!" Kim starts jumping up and down, pointing at the school where Ron and a larger man with dirty blonde hair and glasses are walking out the door.

They walk over to the Kim and her father. Ron's father begins unlocking the door of the car right next to Kim.

"Hi Kim!" Ron walks over to Kim.

"Hi Ron. Daddy this is Ron!" Kim turns to her father then back to Ron.

"Hello Mr. Possible, my name's Ronald Stoppable, and this is my dad." Ron holds his hand out for Mr. Possible to shake.

Mr. Possible bends down and shakes his hand and stands up turns to Ron's father.

"Hi, I'm John Stoppable. It seems our kids have become really good friends on their first day. Ron was just telling me how cool Kim was." John shakes Mr. Possible's hand.

"I'm James Possible. I can say the same thing about my Kimmie-cub here. She was going a mile a minute about Ronald here. I was just saying that maybe we can arrange them to play together outside of school."

"That would be a great idea." Reaching into his front pocket, John pulls out a pen and pad of paper. He writes quickly on it and then tears a sheet off and hands it to James. "Here is our phone number. Maybe this weekend will be a great time."

"Whoa, we are still a ways off from the weekend though. This week just started. I still have to focus on getting to Wednesday. "

As the adults began speaking about the perils work, Kim and Ron sat down.

"Cool, we'll be friends outside of pre-K." Ron says as leans closer to Kim.

"I know. That means more games. You made lots of fun ones."

"You thought of some cool rules for them though, or else, we would have never known where it was safe to launch the potatoes."

Kim breaks out laughing. "Potatoes. Hahaha. Why did you think potatoes?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." Ron smiles, glad that Kim is having fun.

"Well Kim, we better get home. Your mother will probably have dinner waiting for us." James opens the car door for Kim.

" And Ronald, we have to run to the store to pick up some groceries." John opens his car door.

"Ok. Bye Ron." Kim gets into her car seat.

" Ok. Bye Kim. See you tomorrow." Ron buckles up in his car seat.

Kim and Ron stare at each other through the windows until their cars pull away from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you are enjoying the story. We are still in the opening portions, but it will start to pick up soon. **

**Thanks to Cajunbear73, Imyoshi, lilnate13, Sewtyuiop, Sharper the writer, and the two guests for reviewing. **


End file.
